O que sou e onde estou
by bsaft
Summary: O relato do crescimento de um garoto egoísta enquanto ele aprende sobre o que é amar alguém.
1. Promessas que não se deve fazer

Yo Minna! Há muitos anos atrás eu tive uma conta aqui no ff, mas muitas coisas aconteceram e acabei abandonando-a. E esse ano, quando finalmente decidi voltar com uma nova história... Descobri que não lembrava mais nem a senha, nem o e-mail da conta hahaha.  
Mas acho que foi uma coisa boa até, porque mudei muito meu jeito de pensar e escrever, então, cá estou, com um novo começo :D  
Espero que gostem dessa minha nova fase, especialmente dessa primeira fic, porque o enredo dela é muitíssimo especial pra mim.  
Bom, chega de blá blá blá, boa leitura!

* * *

**Promessas que não se deve fazer.**

Ele a conheceu no primário, na detenção do primário, na verdade, ele estava lá porque tinha levado seu cachorro, Akamaru, para a escola - Sem falar de matado metade das aulas e perturbado a paz na outra metade. -  
Ela estava lá por ter matado a primeira aula – Na verdade, só estava com vergonha de entrar na sala de aula, então ficou do lado de fora até o inspetor chegar e dizer "Que diabos você está fazendo?"

A Pequena garota, de olhos perolados, cabelos preto-azulados, curtos, pele excessivamente branca, com exceção da do rosto, que estava vermelha de tanto chorar, foi uma das primeiras coisas por que Kiba se lembrava de ter se interessado, na época, ele não fazia idéia do por que.

_ "-Hey, vai ficar velha cedo, se ficar chorando assim- Disse zombando, ela levantou a cabeça._  
_ -M-Mesmo? - Ela levou as mãos fechadas aos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas._  
_ -Sim, Sim, agora, não fique triste por algo tão bobo, uma detenção não vai fazer de você uma pessoa ruim, vamos, dê um sorriso – Ele incentivou fazendo o mesmo, um pequeno e tímido sorriso apareceu na face da garota."_

Desde então eles estavam sempre juntos, Ele, um garoto egoísta, competitivo, extrovertido, além de um completo idiota, Ela, uma garota gentil, desajeitada, tímida, e completamente frágil, e ainda tinham os outros dois, Um garoto calado, meio sombrio, mesmo assim, muito gentil e às vezes meio carente, e por fim, um cachorro, talvez o mais normal dos quatro.

Sempre estiveram todos juntos, desde então.

E ele sempre tivera o mesmo sentimento, "Hinata é minha amiga, por isso ela sempre estará comigo, assim como Shino e Akamaru." Desde o primeiro dia do primário.  
Assim ele pensou, até o segundo dia da Sexta série.

_ "-Bom dia, Kiba. - Ele cumprimentou._  
_ -Heh, 'Dia, Shino! - Acenou, enquanto o outro se aproximava._  
_ -Oh, Hinata está falando com aquela garota mais velha de novo, Tenten certo?- Fitou a amiga, e em seguida o céu._  
_ -É, ela tem conhecido algumas pessoas.- Ele disse, desinteressado, com os olhos fixos nas costas da Hyuuga._  
_ -...Pode ser que logo nós fiquemos para trás, Kiba.- Disse, surpreendendo o outro._  
_ -O-O que está dizendo, idiota, Hinata sempre vai nos dar a preferência, afinal, essas garotas não estiveram com ela quando ela não tinha capacidade de se quer dizer o próprio nome sem gaguejar...não que ela tenha agora...- Ele disse com certeza._  
_ -Não falo das garotas.- Dessa vez, Kiba arregalou os olhos._  
_ -O que está querendo dizer?- Ele perguntou confuso._  
_ -Bom, Hinata está conhecendo garotos também, aquele amigo da Tenten, Rock Lee, parece que ela também teve algumas conversas com o Nara, você sabe, logo ela poderá se interessam por um garoto, como as outras.- Tirou os olhos do céu, virou sua cabeça na direção de duas garotas, medindo os cabelos para ver qual era o maior._  
_ -Hinata? Impossível, acha mesmo que ela está no mesmo nível da Yamanaka, da Haruno, e de todas aquelas garotas escandalosas?- Disse incrédulo._  
_ -Não Kiba, não me refiro ao Uchiha, e não acho que ela fosse ficar no estado delas, mas todas as garotas se interessam por alguém, cedo ou tarde, então, alguma hora, ela vai encontrar alguém, então, esse alguém vai ter mais influencia que nós, o mundo dela está se expandindo.- Explicou, vendo o outro cruzar os braços e bufar._  
_ -O que você vai fazer, quando chegar esse momento, Kiba?- Perguntou, sem receber uma resposta, enquanto os dois assistiam um garoto-problema loiro cumprimentar Rock Lee e Tenten, enquanto Hinata se escondia atrás da garota de cabelos castanhos._  
_ -Arn?- Guinchou Akamaru, tirando a cabeça para fora da mochila de Kiba. "_

Então, talvez ela não fosse estar sempre com ele. Era porque ela era uma garota? Porque garotas não podiam ser como cachorros? Akamaru jamais deixaria Kiba de lado por uma poodle qualquer.

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento dele, após ter aquela arrasadora conversa com Shino, -que ultimamente estava irritando-o com essa mania de saber de tudo- o segundo pensamento, foi, "O que eu vou fazer se esse momento chegar?"

Ele rosnou para si mesmo.  
Imaginar a amiga com outro garoto lhe apertava a garganta, lhe doía o peito, lhe tirava a voz, e lhe enchia de raiva, se lembrou de cada um dos garotos que ele conhecia, imaginou todos ao lado dela, nenhum parecia aceitável, nem mesmo Shino.  
Então, ele a imaginou ao seu próprio lado, e finalmente chegou a uma conclusão.

_"Hinata não pode ter relacionamentos amorosos com outras pessoas, mas se fosse comigo, tudo bem."_

E Foi nesse momento, que a vida do Egoísta e idiota Inuzuka, caiu em pedaços.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

-Não!- Ele esbravejou.  
-ARRRRRRRRRRRN!- Akamaru rebateu.  
-Ahhhh, já disse que não pode ir! Não é que não queira que você vá, é que você não cabe mais na minha mochila, ou no meu casaco.- Disse, olhando o enorme cão á sua frente, se lembrando do tempo em que podia carregá-lo sobre sua cabeça.  
-Rhhh- Rosnou emburrado, deitando-se sobre as patas, depois de longos 25 minutos, havia se rendido.  
-Que bom que entendeu, Agora tenho que encontrar o Shino e a Hinata, Estou indo!- Disse correndo para a porta.  
-Vá com cuidado!- Gritou sua irmã, do andar de cima.

Depois daquele dia em que ele descobriu que seus sentimentos por Hinata não eram como os por Akamaru ou Shino, ele se viu em completo desespero, era como se ele tivesse deixado o mundo em que vivia e tivesse ido parar em outra dimensão, isso, claro, porque ele ainda não tinha maturidade para aceitar aqueles sentimentos, ele era só uma criança egoísta e idiota, ele conseguiu manter o comportamento de sempre na frente dela, mas sempre que chegava em casa se via totalmente atordoado, Akamaru era o único que talvez pudesse descrever a confusão em que Kiba se encontrava, enquanto corria junto ao cachorro, ou jogava pedras no lago, enquanto tentava ajeitar os pensamentos.

-Heh, Vou vê-la pela primeira vez esse ano, Ela viajou as férias inteiras com a Família...Imagino se ela cortou o cabelo...-

Mas logo aquilo passou, certo, demorou um pouco, na verdade muito para que ele amadurecesse, mas finalmente...

_"-Hinata.-Ele chamou._  
_ -Uh? O que foi, Kiba-Kun?- Ele perguntou finalmente prestando a atenção nele._  
_ -Porque...você entrou em transe depois que o Naruto nos cumprimentou?- Ele perguntou, temendo a inevitável resposta, enquanto olhava o céu, não, ele não olhava nada, pois sua visão estava embaçada, ele apenas apontava o rosto para o alto._  
_ -E-Eh? Ki-Kiba-Kun! Do que está falando? N-Não é nada disso.- Ela perguntou, surpresa._  
_ -Então, porque está corada?- Ele finalmente a fitou, sem expressão, enxergando apenas um borrão avermelhado, ele identificou como o rosto da Hyuuga._  
_ -E-eu...b-bem...é...q-que...- Ela tentou pronunciar algo, enquanto rodava a ponta do pé direito no asfalto gasto da calçada._  
_ -Você...Gosta dele.- Ele sentiu a garganta fechar, sem abrir pelo minuto seguinte, um minuto de silêncio, um minuto exato, que ele contou mentalmente, talvez fosse em homenagem á ele, nesse um minuto ela manteve a cabeça baixa._  
_ -S-Sim...- ele sussurrou, Ele voltou a olhar o céu, a torpencia tomou conta dele quando finalmente voltou a respirar, era como respirar morfina. Ele tentou manter consciência do que estava fazendo._  
_ -Ele vai te machucar.- Disse sem emoção._  
_ -S-Sim...- Concordou._  
_ -Vai ser difícil...- Continuou._  
_ -C-certamente...- Confirmou._  
_ -Talvez não tenha nenhum resultado.- Desdenhou._  
_ -Pro-Provavelmente...- Afirmou._  
_ -Mas...se é o que quer, lute...- Abaixou a cabeça, assim como ela estivera durante a conversa._  
_ -u-uh?- Ele levantou o olhar._  
_ -Porque...eu vou estar aqui...com você...- Ele disse, abaixando o tom a cada palavra, como se sua voz estivesse falhando. Estava._  
_ Houve novamente silêncio, menos dessa vez._  
_ -S-Sim!- Ela sorriu._  
_ -Heh, vamos para casa agora! Seu primo vai me cortar a garganta se souber que o atraso foi por causa de uma conversa no meio da rua!- Ele passou as mãos para trás da cabeça, retomando seu habitual sorriso._  
_ -Sim!...O-Obrigada, Kiba-Kun.- Ela disse, começando á andar, não obteve resposta._  
_ -...Sempre...- Ele disse em um tom quase inaudível."_

Finalmente havia se tornado forte.

_"-Parece que ele finalmente amadureceu, não é mesmo, Akamaru?- Shino disse, sem receber ruído algum em resposta, Akamaru dormia dentro da mochila aberta em suas costas, ele já havia crescido um pouco desde o primário..._  
_ -Então, até você me deixou sozinho...- Disse deprimido, olhou o céu.-O Céu é tão vasto para as pessoas destinadas á solidão...-"_

_"-Porque...eu vou estar aqui...com você...-"_

-Cheguei!- Disse ao fitar os muros da residência dos Hyuuga.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Essa fic tem me dado muita dor de cabeça! hahaha  
Apesar de ser uma história dramática, queria escrevê-la de forma descontraída, mas sempre tenho que reescrever cada capítulo umas sete vezes pra não ficar algo muito depressivo hahaha, Acho que é falta de prática, todas as fics que eu tinha escrito até então eram romances mais puxados pra comédia.  
Espero melhorar com o tempo.

Tenham compaixão de mim e mandem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que está horrível! hahaha  
Até o próximo capítulo! Bjobjo.


	2. Orgulhos que não se deve sentir

**Orgulhos que não se deve sentir.**

É claro que foi fácil falar, não, na verdade não foi não, mas seria muito mais difícil cumprir aquilo do que simplesmente falar.

Ele descobriu isso quando, no dia seguinte, Hinata veio lhe perguntar coisas e mais coisas sobre Naruto, coisas sobre ele, coisas que ele gostava, coisas que ela deveria fazer e dizer.  
Ela estava tão empolgada, e ela sorria tão inocentemente, porque ela acreditava que Kiba a estava ajudando porque era seu amigo, e queria vê-la feliz, porque era seu amigo.

E era verdade, mas não era só por isso, e ele não estava ajudando de plena e boa vontade como ela pensava, ele era seu amigo, ele queria vê-la feliz, porque era seu amigo, mas, acima de tudo porque a amava, e não era como amigo.

E então, a tortura diária de Inuzuka Kiba começara, todos os dias começavam com um sorriso determinado da mais velha Hyuuga, pedindo conselhos ao mais novo Inuzuka, e terminavam com as lágrimas da mesma garota, causadas pela inocente ignorância do garoto Uzumaki, e a promessa de que tentariam algo novo amanhã de um garoto sofredor, sem falar das inúmeras alfinetadas disfarçadas de provérbios, freqüentemente escapando da boca de um certo colecionador de insetos, que estava sempre a observar as deprimentes e repetitivas vezes em que Hinata corria com o rosto vermelho e molhado para algum lugar do colégio, com um exausto Kiba seguindo-a, e os latidos eufóricos, de um cachorro já nem tão pequeno, que pareciam querer dizer algo como "Eu vi isso ontem também, quando vão mudar o repertorio?", mas na verdade, tudo que conseguia era ser percebido por algum funcionário e mandado de volta para casa.

E então, hoje, no começo de um ano letivo, onde as crianças que se conheceram no primário tinham já 15 anos.

O porteiro reconhecera a figura de um garoto ofegante na frente do portão, era uma cena comum que Kiba viesse buscar Hinata todos os dias de aula. – As vezes ele vinha buscá-la em dias sem aula também, alegando pensar que já era segunda, ou que ainda era sexta.-

-Bom dia, Senhor Inuzuka, Chamarei a Senhorinha Hyuuga, um momento.- Anunciou pelo auto-falante.  
-Falou, tio!- gritou para a guarita, ao invés de usar o microfone grudado ao muro.

Em poucos segundos apareceu uma garota atrapalhada, derrubando a bolsa, tropeçando em quanto ajeitava o tênis mal colocado e arrastando uma mecha do comprido cabelo preto-azulado para trás da orelha, era realmente engraçado ver como Hinata se diferenciava do restante da rigorosa e perfeita família Hyuuga.

-B-Bom dia! Kiba-Kun!- Disse ela se recompondo, saindo pelo portão preto, e fechando-o atrás de si.  
-Bom dia, Hina-Chan!- Respondeu sorrindo.  
-Bom dia, Kiba, Hinata.- Shino cumprimentou, fazendo Hinata pular de susto, e Kiba fazer um ruído estranho.  
-S-Shino! Se continuar chegando assim do nada vai nos matar do coração, idiota!- Kiba o repreedeu.  
-Eu...estava aqui antes de você chegar...- Disse, emanado uma aura obscura.  
Houve silencio por alguns segundos, o ar comeuçou a parecer pesado.  
-...E-Eh...Vamos ter um outro bom ano, pessoal!- A Hyuuga levantou o punho no ar com empolgação, os outros dois riram esquecendo a tensão, como de costume.  
-Tudo bem, eu perdôo vocês, afinal, amigos são dádivas da vi—Shino se interrompeu quando percebeu que os dois já estavam andando mais á frente.

-Hey, seu cabelo cresceu?- Kiba perguntou, fitando-o.  
-Heh...acho que um pouco...decidi não cortar esse ano...- Ela respondeu analisando uma mecha do próprio cabelo.

-Fui...deixado sozinho novamente...- Shino jogou a cabeça para baixo –E nem tenho um Akamaru dorminhoco dessa vez...-

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Antes de conhecer Hinata, Kiba realmente não se importaria com quaisquer normas de etiqueta, senso comum, ou nota de delicadeza.  
Ele se importava com apenas três coisas, ele mesmo, Akamaru, e ser o melhor em tudo.  
Achava que as outras pessoas não entendiam seu modo de pensar, incluindo sua família, então ele simplesmente se mantinha longe de todos.  
Antes mesmo de entrar no primário já era conhecido como um projeto de mal elemento, sempre aprontando alguma coisa sem se importar com as conseqüências, a vida lhe parecia um tanto monótona, e para amenizar isso, ele simplesmente espalhava o caos.

Então, ele a encontrou, talvez tivesse sido uma intervenção divina ou algo assim, porque assim que ele começou a andar com ela, mesmo sua vida sendo bem mais pacata, ele não sentia a monotonia de sempre, logo ele chegou a conclusão que seu tédio era na verdade solidão.

Claro, ele tinha Akamaru, mas ele não era humano, eles se entendiam como tais, mas não poderiam ter o contato que os humanos tinham.  
Akamaru continuou sendo seu melhor amigo sempre, mas agora ele tinha mais alguém em seu mundo.

Então Kiba começou a ter algum bom senso, continuava a ser grosseiro e a não entender muitas coisas, mas ao menos podia falar com uma pessoa sem a enlouquecer, já quando essa pessoa era Hinata, na medida que sua personalidade permitia, ele se esforçava para ser um gentleman.

-O que está esperando menina?- Exclamou irritado.

Na medida do possível...

-E-e-e-eu...- Ela gaguejou em resposta, resposta que ela se quer tinha.  
-Se continuar aí, como uma vara-verde, ele nem vai se tocar de que você veio pra escola esse ano!- Ele repreendeu.  
-M-Mas... ele está falando com a Sakura-Chan...- Ela bateu os indicadores, um olhar triste apareceu em seu rosto.  
-Sakura é sua amiga também não é? Não é mais fácil assim? Vá logo cumprimentá-lo, se não, não vai conseguir nada nunca!- Ele a empurrou, ela deu dois passos, olhou receosa para Kiba, que fez um sinal brusco para que ela fosse logo.

Ela correu atravessando o pátio, meio acanhada, cumprimentou Sakura primeiro, depois Naruto gritou escandalosamente, dando bom dia à garota, que corou violentamente.

Kiba, escorado na escada da entrada, os observava com uma expressão vazia.

-De novo fazendo algo tão doloroso?- Shino perguntou ao amigo.  
-É o que ela quer.- Kiba respondeu, sem empolgação, sem olhar para Shino.  
-Quanto tempo mais você vai agüentar isso? Já pensou que ele pode acabar se interessando nela?- Indagou.  
-Todos os dias, Shino. Quando foi mesmo que descobriu que eu gostava dela?- Respondeu, um pouco mais interessado agora, apoiando a cabeça no punho fechado.  
-Na verdade, quando conheci vocês dois, já tinha certeza de que cedo ou tarde você afloraria tais sentimentos. –Ele ajeitou os óculos escuros.  
-Hm, poderia ter me contado antes. - Olhou finalmente para ele, rodando os olhos.  
-Seria estranho dizer algo como "Kiba, você gosta da Hinata" se você nem tinha se tocado ainda...- Explicou, olhando Hinata conversando timidamente com Sakura e Naruto.  
-...É, realmente...respondendo sua pergunta, vou agüentar o quanto for preciso, e se ele se interessar por ela, melhor ainda, vou poder afirmar que ela é feliz graças á mim, certo?- Ele sorriu com indicador apontando para cima, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
-E ser infeliz enquanto isso também?- Shino provavelmente se preocupava mais com eles dois do que os próprios.  
-Detalhes, detalhes, quem liga para eles? Agora, chega dessa conversa idiota, vamos lá antes que a Hinata trave e fique que nem um poste no meio dos dois. - Disse pulando a escada, de uma vez só, seguido por Shino que descia um degrau de cada vez.

-Yoo!- ele gritou com uma mão erguida.  
-Yo! Kiba!- Naruto bateu na mão de Kiba. –Shino!-  
-Bom dia, Kiba, Shino.- Sakura cumprimentou.  
-Bom dia.-Shino respondeu.  
-Em que salas estão?- perguntou a Haruno.  
-B em m-matemática, física, e Cálculo, A, nas o-outras matérias... - Hinata respondeu.  
-A em todas.- Respondeu orgulhosa a garota de cabelos róseos.  
-A em todas, também.-Disse o Aburame.  
-A em educação física e artes, C em química, B no resto.- Respondeu pouco entusiasmado, Kiba ficaria em menos aulas com a Hinata do que o Shino.  
-C em todas, e A em educação física.- Naruto respondeu com os braços atrás da cabeça.

(A: Notas boas, B: Notas regulares, C: Notas ruins.)

Ao menos ele estaria em mais aulas com a Hinata do que o Naruto, isso já o deixava mais feliz.  
Eles continuaram por alguns minutos uma conversa sobre as férias, freqüentemente Kiba beliscava, ou puxava a barra da blusa da Hinata, para que ela dissesse alguma coisa, coisa que já era comum em conversas em grupo, até que o sinal tocou.

-HEEEEEEH? Como podem colocar cálculo na primeira aula? Logo a matéria que eu estou na sala C!- Naruto gritou, indignado.  
-A única matéria que em que você não está na sala C é Educação Física, idiota.- Disse a Haruno, inconformada com a cara-de-pau do amigo.  
-Detalhes, Sakura-Chan, Detalhes.- Ele desdenhou.  
-E...bem...- Hinata tentou dizer algo como "Vejo vocês depois, pessoal!", sem sucesso.  
-Vemos vocês mais tarde! Vamos, Hinata.-Disse puxando o braço da Hyuuga, Ah, ela se perguntava como ele conseguia fazer isso.

Cálculo, Ah, Como Hinata odiava toda e qualquer coisa que envolvia matemática, ah, como calculo conseguia ser especialmente irritante por ser uma matéria para revezar os pontos mais difíceis da matemática, ah, como até as coisas escritas atrás da cadeira de Kiba pareciam tão interessantes, comparadas aos hieróglifos que o professor escrevia incessantemente na lousa.

-Heh, você está melhorando, até estou meio que orgulhoso.- Disse enquanto se virava para trás.  
-Huh?- Ela levantou o olhar, que pairava no encosto da cadeira de Kiba, onde via iniciais dentro de corações, xingamentos á professores, vestígios de cola de diversas matérias, e desenhos indecifráveis.  
-Não desmaiou hoje ainda.- Ele disse devagar, como se falasse com uma criança, arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
-Ah, Sim, obrigada, Kiba-Kun, eu tenho me esforçado para não ficar tão vermelha também.- Ela sorriu docemente, se inclinando na direção dele. Kiba sentiu seu sangue subir ás bochechas, virou-se para frente.  
-Bom, quanto á isso, você não melhorou nada.- Ele disse, tentando disfarçar o abalo que ela lhe causava.  
-Heh? – Ela exclamou preocupada.  
-Hyuuga, Inuzuka! Estão entendendo a matéria?- O professor perguntou, uma oitava mais elevada do que a ocasião pedia.  
-S-Sim!- Ela respondeu automaticamente, enrijecendo, Kiba rodou os olhos em resposta á pergunta do professor, que se virou irritado, e colocou o giz com força de mais contra a lousa, que acabou fazendo o giz se partir, o que fez o professor bufar e sair marchando da sala, indo buscar mais giz, ato que ocasionou um burburinho ensurdecedor na sala, como sempre acontecia na ausência de algum professor.

Ele se virou por dois segundos para trás, só para checar o estado dela, ele por impulso, ciúmes, ou qualquer outra influencia maligna, hora ou outra sempre dizia coisas sem pensar. Apesar de ter melhorado tanto, ele ainda era Inuzuka Kiba.  
Ela tinha um olhar meio triste, meio frustrado, como o de uma criança que derruba o sorvete na areia do parquinho, em quanto rabiscava o canto da folha do caderno.

-Talvez só um pouquinho. – Ele disse cruzando os braços e apoiando os pés na cadeira da frente, olhou de esguelha para a Hyuuga.  
-Enquanto você, está até piorando. – Ela sorriu divertida, ele tocou a própria bochecha. – Brincadeira. – Ela balançou uma das mãos, ainda sorrindo. – Mas, pode apostar, esse ano eu vou melhorar muito! – Ela fechou os olhos, pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e abriu um grande sorriso.  
-Não adianta copiar ele. – Disse direto, virando cabeça para o próprio caderno, voltando a trabalhar no desenho onde o professor era devorado por um Akamaru gigantesco.  
-Você percebeu? – Disse receosa, bateu os polegares e foi um pouco mais para frente em sua cadeira, tanto que sua respiração fraca podia ser sentida no pescoço do Inuzuka, que foi imediatamente mais para frente.  
-Eu sempre percebo, Idiota. – Cuspiu as palavras, ainda meio abalado pela sensação que aquela respiração avia lhe causado, e pensar que ela nem havia percebido.  
-... Heh... – Ela finalmente se sentou em sua forma usual, com a postura de uma violinista, sorriu para si mesma. – Eu realmente não combinaria com uma personalidade assim, né? – Tombou a cabeça para o lado.  
-Não. – Ele suspirou – Está bem assim, Hinata é Hinata e sempre vai ser assim. – Ela fitou o teto branco, o ventilador velho girando de forma descompassada. – De qualquer forma, você tem a mim, então, mesmo não dando pra te transformar em uma Naruko, Graças a Deus, com certeza você pode melhorar. – Ele balançou a mão, como se dissesse algo banal.  
-Obrigada, Kiba-Kun.- Ele realmente começou a considerar que estava ficando vermelho com mais freqüência. – Por estar sempre me ajudando, você é realmente um ótimo amigo! – Ela disse, seu tom gentil, essa era Hyuuga Hinata.  
-C-Claro, claro.- Ele teve dificuldade para falar.

O professor voltara á sala, com passos duros, jogou a caixinha de giz em cima da mesa, disse o numero de cerca de 6 páginas, e voltou na passar fórmulas complicadas.

Essa era Hyuuga Hinata, a Garota a quem Kiba prometeu ajudar a conquistar um de seus melhores amigos, a menina que havia crescido ao seu lado, a Hyuuga que ele amava, a Hinata que fazia seu coração acelerar e parar tão freqüentemente que um dia poderia levá-lo a ser um prato cheio para um cardiologista.

Um ano relativamente normal, nada em especial que o diferenciasse dos outros, mal ele sabia que esse seria o ano mais feliz de sua vida.

Mentira, seria o mais sofrido.

* * *

Yo Minna!

Queria deixar um obrigada especial pra Loowblack, por ter mandado a primeira review!  
E avisar que infelizmente existe a possibilidade de eu demorar um pouquinho pra postar o próximo capitulo, mas vou fazer o possível pra postar o quanto antes.

Espero que estejam gostando da Fic, continuo com o pedido pra que tenham compaixão e mandem reviews, mesmo que seja pra criticar hahahaha  
Até o próximo capítulo! Bjobjo.


	3. Sonhos que não se deve ter

**Sonhos que não se deve ter.**

Ele acordara no meio da noite, ofegante, os galhos da arvore do quintal batendo na janela de seu quarto, água caindo incessantemente do céu.

-Mas que droga de tempo, amanhã vai ser horrível!- Ele virou-se na cama, encarando a luz intensa e vermelha do relógio, 4:23 Da manhã. - Digo, hoje vai ser horrível.- Ele rosnou, sentando-se.

Ele tocou o chão frio com um dos pés, estremecendo, se levantou e praticamente rastejou até o outro lado do quarto para fitar um porta-retratos, emoldurando a foto de três crianças, ele passou a mão sobre a garota pequena e rubra ente dois garotos.

-Sonhei com você – Sorriu terno – E com você também, infelizmente. – cuspiu as palavras para o lado da foto onde se encontrava o Aburame uns anos mais novo.  
Colocou o objeto de volta aonde estava e começou a se arrumar, ainda faltavam algumas horas para a hora de acordar, mas ele não conseguiria dormir mais.

Depois de tomar um banho frio – para se acostumar com o clima que fazia, sem se importar com riscos de resfriados, tentar comer algo – preste atenção no "Tentar"- e se vestir adequadamente, se jogou no sofá, vendo pela janela as sombras do que seria um dia horrível e chuvoso.  
-Nada bom, esse seria o cenário perfeito para aquele sonho.- Bufou lembrando das cenas que o fizeram acordar.

Uma pessoa normal ficaria feliz em ter um sonho em que beija a pessoa de que gosta, mas no caso de Inuzuka Kiba, esse seria apenas um terrível pecado contra a felicidade da Hyuuga mais velha.

-Yo, Maninhooo!- Gritou a Inuzuka mais velha, fazendo seu irmão produzir um ruído estranho.  
-Hana! Será que todo mundo dedica a vida a me proporcionar um infarto?- Resmungou ainda recuperando o ritmo cardíaco.  
-O que é isso? Você que está jogado que nem um cadáver no sofá uma hora dessas! - Ela disse, tomando um copo de leite em um gole só. – O que está fazendo acordado?-  
-O que você está fazendo acordada?- Ele rebateu.  
-Vou mais cedo hoje pro trabalho, vou atender um cliente antes do meu turno, além de que com esse tempo eu com certeza vou me atrasar no caminho. – Ela explicou, em quanto colocava o jaleco da clinica veterinária dos Inuzuka – Pode me responder agora? Será que estava sonhando com a Hina-Chan de biquíni e-  
-HANA! – Gritou indignado.  
-SHHHH! –Chiou com um dedo na frente dos lábios e bateu um pé no chão.- Não acorde os outros só porque descobri seu segredo! – Ela disse, zombando.  
-Maldita.- Cruzou os braços, amaldiçoando o dia em que sua Onee-Chan o viu abraçando uma foto da Hinata.  
-Kiba, Kiba, Kiba...Ah, como é linda a juventude!- Ela devaneou. – Hey, você quer que eu te leve pra casa do Shino ou algo assim? Acho que hoje a Hinata vai com o primo dela pra escola, já que está chovendo, então não vai precisar levá-la pra escola.  
-Hm...- Ele suspirou, lembrando-se que em dias de chuva ela ia obrigatoriamente para a escola com o primo super-protetor.- Acho que não tem jeito, pra casa do Shino então.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

-Ai, pensando bem, agora que eu me toquei, não vamos incomodar os Aburame? Está tão cedo...- Hana mordeu o lábio vermelho e apertou a direção, olhando para o irmão mais novo.  
-Eles acordam todos as quatro horas, Hana, aqueles esquisitos. Os pais até tem a justificativa de trabalhar no observatório cientifico da cidade vizinha, mas os outro dois...- Kiba rodou os olhos, lembrando que o amigo e o irmão mais velho costumavam acordar as quatro horas para cuidar da coleção de insetos ou...estudar.  
-Ahh, é mesmo. – Ela relaxou – Eles são tão organizados! Gostaria que você fosse mais como eles, você não estuda nem na própria escola!-  
-Não, Você não gostaria disso, acredite.-  
-Chegamos!- Ela disse freiando o carro.- Desce logo, Diga pros meninos que eu mandei um oi!- Ela engatou no exato momento em que Kiba fechou a porta, ele estremeceu ao pensar que poderia ter tido a mão arrancada se tivesse soltado a porta um segundo mais tarde.

Depois de correr até a porta da enorme casa dos Aburame nem foi preciso tocar a campainha, Shino já estava na porta.

-Você é mesmo esquisito. – Kiba disse, adentrando na residência.  
-Apenas ouvi o som do carro.- Respondeu fechando a porta. -Mas diga, o que lhe trás aqui tão cedo?- Shino indagou enquanto andava até seu quarto.  
-Tive um sonho ruim de novo e não consegui voltar a dormir. – Disse jogando-se na cama do amigo.  
-Mesmo? Como ele foi? – O Aburame perguntou olhando pela janela.  
-Não sei se quero contar pra você. – Kiba disse ligando a televisão.  
-...Tudo bem...você nunca me conta nada mesmo...-  
-Ok, ok - A depressão expressada nas palavras do amigo acabaram fazendo Kiba mudar de idéia. – Mas nada de ficar analisando as coisas.-

"Estava chovendo, Kiba corria em busca de algum lugar para se abrigar, mesmo que já estivesse encharcado, porém quando conseguiu encontrar um lugar para se proteger, a chuva já havia virado uma garoa fina. Somente quando ele se aproximou mais do lugar, uma grande árvore, com a copa tão cheia que tinha conseguido conter a água da chuva, em um jardim que lhe parecia familiar, ele viu que ele não era o único ali.  
Hinata estava dormindo em baixo da arvore, com a respiração tranquila e seu irresistível rosto angelical. Mesmo dormindo ela fazia o coração do Inuzuka acelerar.  
Ele se ajoelhou à sua frente, tentando controlar sua respiração descompassada, quando ele apareceu.  
-Olá kiba!- Disse um pequeno Shino que voava ao seu lado.  
-ARGH! – Kiba gritou com o susto e imediatamente tapou a boca com as mãos e olhou para Hinata, rezando para que sua reação não a tivesse acordado. – Shino! Mas que droga você está fazendo aqui? E porque você está pequeno e tem asas?-  
- Ora Kiba, eu estou aqui para ajudar você à reconhecer seus verdadeiros sentimentos. -  
-O que? Cara, eu nunca sei do que você está falando.-  
-Desta vez você deve entender, veja, o que você mais gostaria de fazer agora?-  
Kiba tentou pensar o que ele mais queria no momento, até que ele fixou seu olhar na garota à sua frente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada.  
- Foi o que pensei, então, porque você não a beija? – O pequeno Shino perguntou.  
-O que? Ficou doido? – Kiba perguntou indignado.  
-É o que você gostaria de fazer não é?-  
-Bem, é. – Disse ele cedendo um pouco - mas eu não poderia, não é certo. –  
-Porque não é certo? -  
-Porque ela gosta do Naruto, ela só me vê como um amigo e—Kiba foi interrompido antes de terminar a frase.  
-Você está com medo.- E Shino a terminou por ele.  
-Eu não estou com medo! Só faço o melhor pra ela! – Gritou o Inuzuka, as palavras do amigo o atingiram como um soco no estômago.  
-Porque você decidiu o que é o melhor pra ela, Kiba, você é o único que te impede de fazer algo. Você devia parar de se enganar e fazer o que vai te deixar feliz.- Shino concluiu antes de sair voando para longe.  
-Cara, não tem como discutir com esse esquisito! – Kiba disse para sí mesmo.

E então ele começou a pensar em tudo que o Shino voador, que era ainda mais irritante do que o normal, tinha dito. Kiba estava tendo pensamentos que nunca haviam passado por sua cabeça antes. E se ele estivesse realmente errado? E se o Shino estivesse certo?  
Ele balançou a cabeça com força, tentando afastar aquelas idéias de sua mente, sem sucesso.  
Ainda com os pensamentos bagunçados, tomado por um impulso, contrariando à sí mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo realizando seu maior desejo, ele a beijou.  
E ela abriu os olhos."

-E então? – Shino perguntou.  
-Eu acordei – O outro respondeu.  
-Ora, não foi um sonho tão abominável assim. – Encarou o amigo com um sorriso torto.  
-Cara, você prestou atenção na parte em que você é uma fada? Foi horrível – Kiba estremeceu. – Além do mais, beijar a Hinata vai totalmente contra a minha conduta de- -  
-Auto-Sacrifício? – O outro perguntou com uma risada mal disfarçada. - Se analisássemos seus sonhos do ponto de vista Freudiano-  
-Cara, eu disse nada de análise, meus sonhos não significam nada, são só umas idiotices, provavelmente é porque eu como muito antes de ir dormir ou algo assim.-  
-E se analisássemos essa sua reação-  
-Ah, de que adianta falar com você? Seu esquisito. – Eles passaram o tempo restante vendo TV ou falando sobre qualquer coisa, mas aquelas cenas não saiam da cabeça do Inuzuka por mais que ele se esforçasse para prestar atenção na reprise de "Two and a Half Man".  
Quando deram por si, já era quase a hora do sinal da escola tocar, Shino e Kiba tentavam correr o mais rápido possível em suas bicicletas, os dois seguravam guarda-chuvas abertos acima de suas cabeças, para evitar que a chuva os encharcasse.

-Vamos ser multados se um guarda nos ver. – Shino disse em um tom sereno.  
-Obrigado pelo consolo, estamos atrasados e ainda corremos o risco de perdemos as nossas mesadas. – Kiba rodou os olhos e desviou de uma poça de água.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Kiba passou pelas primeiras duas aulas em estado de agonia, a voz dos professores era apenas um zumbido irritante. Naquele dia ele tinha apenas a ultima aula junto com a Hinata, e ele estava desesperado para vê-la, porque ele tinha certeza que assim que a visse, todas aquelas duvidas e sentimentos estranhos que o estavam incomodando desde que acordara iriam sumir, assim que ele a visse ele ia ter a certeza de que o que ele estava fazendo era o certo.  
No meio da terceira aula, quando a professora saiu da sala para buscar mais giz, Kiba decidiu que não conseguia mais ficar ali, e assim pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala.  
Começou a andar sem rumo pela escola, sentiu falta de quando ele matava aula só para andar com o Akamaru pela escola. Akamaru nunca dava nenhum tipo de dor de cabeça para Kiba, nunca tentava dar lições de moral a ele, nunca tentava analisar seus sonhos ou atitudes e nunca se ofendia com as coisas que ele fazia. Akamaru era muito mais simples de lidar do que qualquer pessoa ou coisa, só de estar junto do cachorro todos os problemas de Kiba eram reduzidos quase que à insignificancia. Ele desejou que as coisas tivessem continuado como eram quando Akamaru ainda cabia em cima de sua cabeça, era tudo mais simples...  
Mas as coisas tinham mudado, agora Akamaru era tão grande como uma moto e não podia mais ir com ele pra todo lugar, agora Kiba estava sozinho e tinha que lidar com seus problemas em seu total peso e significado.  
Quando deu por si ele estava no jardim da escola, e o que ele viu o fez desejar mais do que nunca que Akamaru estivesse com ele.

-Cara...- Ele disse boquiaberto, para ninguém em particular.

O jardim estava molhado pela chuva que tinha parado a pouco tempo, o jardim todo, com excessão da area que uma grande arvore cobria com suas folhas. Kiba percebeu porque a paisagem de seu sonho parecia tão familiar, mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção.  
O que chamou sua atenção foi que, assim como em seu sonho, Hinata estava dormindo tranquilamente de baixo da arvore.

-Que bizarrice.- Ele disse murmurou e se aproximou da garota, sentando-se a frente dela.

Enquanto olhava a garota que amava, exatamente como no sonho que tinha tido naquela noite, ele começou a levar em consideração o que Shino – o real e sua versão fada – tinham dito a ele. Talvez o sonho tivesse algum significado afinal, talvez ele realmente só estivesse arrumando desculpas para não encarar a realidade, porque tinha medo de mudar seu relacionamento com a Hinata, talvez ele fosse o melhor para ela, bom, certamente ele entendia muito mais ela do que Naruto jamais iria entender. Quem sabe se ele tentasse fazer com que Hinata o visse como um Homem e não como seu amigo de infância as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, quem sabe ele pudesse fazê-la feliz enquanto fazia a si mesmo feliz também...

Antes que pudesse perceber, seu rosto estava a menos de dois centimetros do de Hinata, e então...

Ela abriu os olhos.  
O rosto da garota se tingiu de vermelho instantaneamente antes dela desmaiar.  
Kiba odiou a si mesmo desesperadamente enquanto chacoalhava os ombros da amiga tentando fazê-la acordar de seu desmaio.

-Cara, o quão estupido eu posso ser? Com que droga eu estava na cabeça? – Ele gruniu para si mesmo.

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Depois de longos minutos, que mais pareceram séculos para o Inuzuka, Hinata finalmente acordou.  
Apesar de ter esperado tanto pelo momento em que Hinata iria acordar, quando ela o fez ele não sabia como reagir, um nó havia se formado em sua garganta e ele só foi capaz de encarar a garota que lentamente se sentava a sua frente.

-Kiba-Kun – Ela disse se recompondo, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Kiba começou a gritar com ela.  
-Mas que inferno você estava fazendo dormindo debaixo de uma arvore no meio de uma aula e com esse tempo? Ficou doida? Quer pegar um resfriado? Desde quando você mata aula? Se o Neji ficar sabendo disso você vai passar o resto da vida trancada em casa e ter aulas particulares como seu pai queria, e depois eu vou ser morto porque vão dizer que a culpa é minha por ser uma má influência! – Ele só parou quando seu folego se esgotou, Kiba podia falar coisas nas quais ele nem pensava durante horas quando ele estava nervoso.  
-Ah, o professor passou uma atividade e disse que podiamos sair da sala quando terminassemos, já que estamos na aula antes do intervalo, então eu vim para cá ler um pouco, acho que acabei pegando no sono em quanto isso. – Ela disse pegando um livro que estava jogado ao seu lado. – E você, Kiba-kun, não me diga que está matando aula de novo. – Ela o repreendeu com seu nem um pouco intimidador olhar desaprovador, Kiba deu graças a Deus que ela não havia comentado sobre o que tinha acontecido antes dela desmaiar, com um pouco de sorte ela nem mesmo se lembrava, ou não havia percebido o que ele estava prestes a fazer.  
-Estava só tomando um ar, nem vem com lição de ética pra cima de mim Hyuuga – Hinata suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso meigo com a declaração de Kiba, que mal teve tempo para apreciar aquele sorriso antes que ele mudasse completamente.

Hinata abriu sorriso que devia levar seus musculos faciais ao seu limite e começou a agitar suas mãos em quanto Kiba a olhava confuso.

-Kiba-kun, quase não me lembrei de te dizer, uma coisa inacreditavel aconteceu hoje antes da aula, queria que você estivesse lá para ver! – Ela disse com uma animação que chegava a ser meio assustadora. – Naruto-Kun me convidou para uma festa! E eu provavelmente fiquei muito vermelha, mas consegui responder que iria, e ele sorriu quando eu disse isso e... – A primeira reação de Kiba deveria ser ficar feliz porque Hinata estava progredindo com o Naruto, depois de tantos anos em que eles tinham treinado para isso, mas ele sentia seu estomago se revirar a cada palavra que Hinata pronunciava.  
-ow, ow, ow, devagar aí menina! – Ele disse tapando a boca de Hinata – Agora respira e me conta isso direito.  
-Certo...Eu estava cumprimentando a Sakura-Chan e a Ino-Chan, quando o Naruto-Kun chegou e nos perguntou se nós iamos à festa dele esse final de semana, e depois que elas responderam eu consegui dizer que sim, então ele sorriu e disse, "Ótimo" e pediu pra gente avisar o resto do pessoal – Kiba relaxou, não tinha sido um pedido intimo no final das contas, era só a Hinata valorizando coisas sem importância como sempre. Ele pensou em dizer isso a ela, mas ela parecia tão feliz que ele não teve coragem.  
- Uau, estamos vendo algum progresso por aqui, não é mesmo?- Ele disse fingindo estar tão animado quanto ela.  
-E é tudo graças a você, Kiba-Kun- Ela o abraçou, exitando um pouco antes, Hinata não tinha o costume de fazer esse tipo de coisa - Se você não estivesse sempre me ajudando o Naruto-Kun provavelmente nem saberia meu nome.  
-Ei, sem exageros, não é pra tanto – Ele disse afastando ela, com os braços meio tremulos, ela definitivamente não sabia o quão perigoso era fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Hinata começou a falar sobre o quão nervosa ela estava para a festa e mais algumas coisas nas quais Kiba não prestou atenção, o único pensamento que ele teve em quanto olhava para ela foi "Foi só um sonho idiota como eu tinha pensado desde o começo, preciso parar de comer antes de ir dormir".


End file.
